Wake Up
by Lady J. Malfoy
Summary: After the war and a marriage to someone else, can Draco and Hermione rekindle their old romance?
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I own nothing, It all belongs to JK Rowlng

A/N: So I originally posted this many moons ago as a D/G fic. Went back and reread it and I thought, this is terrible. So it has been rewritten. As a Dramonie fic and hopefully with better quality. Inspired by the Three Day's Grace song, Wake Up. Lady J. Malfoy.

"Wake Up" – Ch. 1

I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you

Draco

"Pansy! Get the hell away from me!" Draco screamed at, what the masses thought to be, his beloved wife.

"Come on Drakie, we're married now! You have to produce an heir sometime!" Pansy whined as she tried to wrap her arms around his waist but he wriggled out of her perfectly manicured grasp.

"I didn't marry you because I wanted! My father made me! We've had this discussion too many times, you stupid whore!" Draco yelled as he threw his near empty bottle of vodka into the fireplace and it exploded in a small inferno of fire and glass.

"Millie!" Draco called as a house-elf appeared. "Fetch my coat."

"Draco! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to someone whom I choose. You can produce an heir yourself Pansy, I'm sick of this shit."

With that, Draco stormed out into the cold December rain and apparated to muggle London.

Hermione

Hermione Granger was not a little girl anymore. She had quite grown up in the past five years since Hogwarts. She had helped defeat Voldemort, became a top researcher at the Ministry, earned enough money to get out of her parent's home, live in London and… she was still miserable. Not a day went by where she didn't think of him; her lover in her last year at Hogwarts; her betrayer on his graduation day.

Draco Malfoy.

His name sent shivers down her spine and caused her heart unbearable pain at the same time. Had she been the only one not to know he was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson? Apparently so. She loved him. She loved him heart and soul.

_Why didn't he tell me? _She thought. _He told me he loved me. Turns out I was just a passing shag, a girl who gave him her soul and her virginity. How could I be so stupid?'_

Hermione's thoughts were mostly like this when she was alone. Her thoughts always drifted back to him. Her 'one and only'. _Ha. Dumbass. He wouldn't tell you if his life depended on it 'cause he's a scared little rich boy. _She sighed. Her life was all sunshine and rainbows in the outside but her love life was as dried up as the Sahara.

Hermione hadn't had a boyfriend in years. Not since Draco. All around her friends were getting married. Ron and Lavender were finally married with two kids. Fred and George married Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, respectively. Bill Married Fleur and Charlie married Kristina. Kristina was his best friend in Romania and was as equally crazy about dragons as he. And Harry? Harry was married to Ginny with three little girls that all had messy red hair and shining green eyes.

Hermione sighed again as the buzzer to her flat went off.

She walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Who is it?"

"It's Malfoy. Let me in."

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you

I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you

Hoped you all liked chapter one! PLEASE REVIEW!

Love to all!

Lady J.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody. New chapter, hope it's liked. (This has been edited a little from the original chapter I posted.) Lady J.

Ch. 2

It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you

Draco

Draco didn't want to hurt her. He loved her. With all his heart. He just didn't want her to be hurt too soon or leave him too soon.

_Ha. That did me fat lot of good. She left me anyway. _

_**But you betrayed her. She had every right to.**_

_Why Granger is troubling me so much, I haven't a clue. I can't sleep anymore. She's always in my thoughts, always in the back, making me remember what I did to her and how much of a bastard I am. It would be great if she didn't hate me but I think I'm hoping for too much. _

_**You probably are. And you acted like a git to her; she'd have to be Mother Theresa to not hate you. But since you're here, you should go and see if she a.) Remembers you and b.) Wants to see your pointy face.**_

_Good idea. And my face is not pointy._

_Great. I'm having a conversation with myself and standing outside Granger's flat in the rain. I have gone mad._

_**No you haven't, you've just come to your senses.**_

Draco looked up and down the list of names on the flat directory. Finally he came to Granger. He hesitated before pressing the button.

_**Do it!**_

"Right," he said to himself, and pressed the button.

"Who is it?"

He was shocked that she actually answered. He cleared his throat.

"It's Malfoy. Let me up."

There was silence for a minute.

The door to the building buzzed open and Draco walked in.

"Damn. I forgot the flat number."

_**It's six C you feckless idiot.**_

_Shut up._

Draco walked up the stairs and finally got to the sixth floor. Looking down the hallway he saw a dark green door with the letter C in brass.

"Muggles," he sighed to himself.

Draco knocked on the door and Hermione answered it wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a baggy Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Well isn't this interesting. Draco Malfoy finally has come to grace me with his presence. You haven't spoken to me for five years. For what reason should I let you in to my flat?"

"It's nice to see you too, Granger. And you should let me in because…you just should."

Awkward pause…

"Uhh… so, can I come in?"

"I guess."

Hermione opened the door wider to reveal a rather modern living room with a small kitchen to the right and a hallway off to the left.

"Sorry it's a little messy," she told him, "I have been working a lot recently."

Draco really didn't notice much clutter except for a few magazines and an empty Chinese food take-out container on the footstool.

"It's a muggle flat. Messy was my last concern."

"You never change do you?"

"Thanks Granger. It's nice to see you're still the same self-righteous twat I always knew."

"If anyone is a twat here, it's you Malfoy. And how does living in a muggle flat make me self righteous?"

"Because you're a muggleborn you think you have to keep the muggle part of you in the forefront. You're a witch. Being a muggleborn doesn't matter."

Hermione just stared at him for a minute and then went over and sat on an oversized chair, Draco followed and sat on the couch opposite her.

"So, Malfoy, you never answered my question."

"Which one would that be?"

She glared at him. "Why did you come here?"

"I had an argument with the whore."

"The whore…oh you mean your wife?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but couldn't you have gone to Zabini's or something? Why here?"

"Because you were really the only person I felt that could help me out of this situation."

"It never fails, when something bad happens and you need a shoulder to cry on you come running to me, is that right? Well you know something Malfoy? I'm over this! I'm done with you. Everything about our… whatever we had was illogical and stupid. If I never see you after tonight it'll be too soon!"

"Granger! I couldn't very well just keep going out with you! I was getting married!"

"But you could have told me sooner!"

"I didn't want to cause you any pain any earlier than I had to!"

"Bollocks. You just didn't want to stop shagging me until the last possible minute."

"No. Even though you were a fantastic shag, I didn't want you to hate me until it happened."

"Always looking out for number one aren't you? And thank you for treating me like a sex object," her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione sighed. "What's the reason for you annoying me with your presence?"

"Pansy and I got into a fight because I won't sleep with the filthy bint and produce an heir to the Malfoy fortune. I will not touch her. Never have, never will."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day. Malfoy controlling his libido. That's new."

"You're a riot Granger. And I'm trying to get her to violate the pre-nuptial agreement so I can get out of this hell hole of a marriage without sacrificing half of my estate."

"Has she had an affair yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, considering the fact that she was the biggest slag at Hogwarts, she's probably got something on the side to keep her occupied."

"You really think so?"

"Malfoy. She couldn't go a week without trying to jump Theodore Nott's bones. I'm positive she's getting some."

"How do you suppose we catch her? And I don't want to actually catch her in the act; I just want to get proof."

"Well since stalking is illegal in the muggle and wizarding worlds, we could hire a private detective."

"Alright, how do we go about finding a good one?"

"Easy, we post an ad in the _Prophet_ and then we interview the ones that respond."

"How soon can we get an ad in?"

"Well, because I am Hermione Granger and I know the editor, I can get it in tomorrow morning's paper."

"Wow, how large is your ego?"

"Nowhere as massive as yours."

"Ha ha. Put that ad in the paper."

"Not if you tell me like that."

"Fine Granger, would you _please_ get that in tomorrow morning's post?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Hermione walked over to her desk, pulled out a quill, and started her letter to Collin Creevy.

"Wait!"

"What, Malfoy?"

"Don't mention me."

"I wasn't. That would be stupid. Since someone might find out. I'm giving us aliases."

"Us?"

"You came here and asked me for help. I am definitely going to be involved in the rest of this since you can't even figure out how to catch your own wife having an affair."

"Fine. I guess I could use your snooping nose."

Hermione stopped writing and turned around to look at Draco. "I am NOT a snoop! You asked me to help you! I am putting myself at risk just associating with you!"

"How, Granger? How is Harry Potter's best friend being put in jeopardy by talking to me?"

She mumbled something.

"Speak up Granger."

"Never mind. It's not important."

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night."

Hermione harrumphed and returned to writing the letter. Draco got up and began to pace.

"Would you stop that, it's distracting."

"Sorry, helps me think." He sat down on the couch again and Hermione continued with the letter. A few minutes later, Draco started to cross and uncross his legs repeatedly.

"Malfoy, the loo is right down the hall."

"What?"

"You keep crossing your legs like a schoolgirl with a full bladder. I assumed you needed to use the facilities."

"You know what happens when you assume Granger. And no, I don't. But I'll keep that in mind for future reference."

Hermione sighed and once again returned to the letter. She was then interrupted a few minutes later by Draco tapping his fingers on the end table.

"Do you need some Ritalin? Or do you just have a nervous twitch?"

"Keep writing Granger."

Hermione returned to the letter one final time and finished it. "Here," she said, "read this."

Draco took the paper and started reading.

_Dear Mr. Creevy,_

_Please make sure this is posted in tomorrow morning's _Prophet.

_ATTENTION!!! Private Detective needed! If interested, open interviews will occur at the _Leaky Cauldron, _on Friday the 18__th__ at 1pm. Please be prompt. _

_Thank you,_

_H.G._

"Seems fine to me," Draco said.

"It's not too short?"

"No, we don't want to give away too much and be conspicuous."

"But shouldn't we add at least some details about the job?"

"No, Pansy does read the _Prophet_ _Classifieds_ for estate sales and the like. She might see it."

"You really think that she'd see the ad and then connect the invisible dots back to us? She's a moron Malfoy; I don't think she's capable of that high level of thinking."

"She is rather stupid. Fine, send it before we miss the deadline."

Hermione went over to the cage where she kept her barn owl.

"Come on Velma, got a job for you."

"Interesting name for a bird."

"I…named her after a character in a muggle cartoon about solving mysteries. Velma was the smart one that everyone just used for the answers."

"Story of your life eh, Granger?"

Hermione hesitated before she nodded slightly and opened the window for Velma to leave.

"And now, all we have to do is wait for confirmation of the ad being accepted," Hermione said.

So they waited. Hermione walked into the kitchen to get some butterbeer for them.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. _Why is he here? I won't let myself get pulled into this again. I won't let myself get hurt like that again. I'm still not completely up to snuff but if I let myself fall for him again, I don't think I'll ever recover._

She sighed and returned to the living room. "Here," she said, and handed a bottle of butterbeer to Draco. As she did, their fingers brushed together and Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. She looked at Draco and suddenly let go of the bottle which started to fall to the floor. Draco, luckily, was able to reach out and grab it before it smashed and spilled everywhere.

"Merlin, Granger! Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously," he sneered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and sat down on the oversized chair again.

_Did she feel that too? Is that why she dropped the bottle?_ Draco tried to collect his thoughts. _Was she surprised or disgusted by it? Why am I still thinking about this? We ended things years ago. Well, I ended things years ago. Stop dwelling on the past, move on. She hates you and you couldn't have asked for more. But she's helping me, why?_

The pair heard a quick tapping on the window. Hermione got out of the chair and walked over to let Velma in. The bird had a piece of parchment attached to her leg. Draco stood while Hermione proceeded to read the letter aloud.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_Your ad will be placed in tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_. _

_Thank you for your patronage,_

_Colin Creevy_

Daily Prophet _Editor"_

"Well, it's in. No turning back now Malfoy."

"I guess not. So you're alright with helping me with this, Granger?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly Pansy's biggest fan so getting her in trouble will be my delight," Hermione said this with an evil grin.

"You're scary when you're angry."

"You should have seen me after graduation. If looks could have killed, Malfoy…"

"Then we wouldn't be in this situation here."

"I guess it's all for the best then."

Draco shifted nervously. "Yeah, I suppose." There was a short pause. "So Friday at one at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione thought for a second. "How about we meet at noon in the alley behind the pub so we can get our disguises in order?"

"That's fine. I'll see you soon Granger." And with that he dissaperated with a pop. Leaving Hermione standing alone in her living room.

She collapsed on the couch in a lazy heap. _Wow,_ she thought_. How's that for ironic._

A/N: Next chapter soon!

Love,

Lady J.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is, chapter three. I know it's two years late, and I deeply apologize for that. College is slowly killing my insides. Anyway, here it is. I hope it's vastly improved in writing quality. 3

Hermione awoke the next morning after a fitful and restless sleep. She kept thinking about Draco coming to her flat and asking for her help. She was actually nervous about their meeting on Friday, which she then realized was the day after tomorrow. _Bugger, _Hermione thought. _I'm in this for the long haul aren't I? I've gotten myself into another predicament that involves Malfoy and my heart. No, I'm a rational witch; I can separate my emotions and my interactions with him. I helped defeat Voldemort; I can stop myself from falling for Malfoy again._ She sighed.

She hauled herself out of her bed and wandered over to her bathroom to get ready for work. She pulled off her pajamas and slipped into a deliciously hot shower. _There, this should help me relax._ She was wrong however. All she could think about was Malfoy ravaging her against the wall of the shower. _Damn it! _She cranked the shower water to the cold side. _Merlin! I did not want to think about that! I do NOT want him that way! We are, well, I don't know what we are. We are not friends and we are certainly not together; so none of those can lead to romance of any kind._

Hermione was finally able to get herself clean without being distracted by thoughts of a certain Slytherin, so she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Hermione grabbed her wand and charmed herself dry. She then walked over to her closet and picked out a simple black a-line skirt and aquamarine cardigan. As soon as she was dressed, she charmed her hair into a loose bun on the back of her head and appraised her looks. Since Hogwarts, Hermione's hair had remained the same unruly mess of curls and frizz; her body however, was another story. After the war, she started to look like a woman. From living on the run from death eaters, she was lean, but not too skinny. She had curves, but she wasn't too voluptuous. Hermione liked how she looked. _If I could only change my hair,_ she thought. Once she finished appraising herself, Hermione grabbed her wand and her purse and the apparated to work.

"Granger."

She looked up from her work with a murderous look in her eye, "Malfoy. Who let you in here?"

"I did. The front desk told me where your office was."

Hermione sighed, shook her head and continued to work while he looked around her office. "You would think they would give a top researcher such as yourself a bigger office; it's so small and dingy."

Not bothering to glance up when she spoke, she asked, "Unless you have some ulterior motive for coming here, I suggest you stop insulting my office and be on your merry way."

He didn't say anything and started to pace around her office. Hermione continued with her work for several minutes until the sound of his insistent shuffling broke her concentration.

"Malfoy! Why are you distracting me from my work? Is there something that you want? Because if there isn't I suggest you leave before I shove my quill through your temple!"

"Well aren't we testy today Granger? I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch and talk about our grand scheme."

"We're going to lunch the day after tomorrow; can't you wait to scheme then?"

"No, I think we'd better start planning now."

"Malfoy, I'm in the middle of a very important rune cipher! If I don't solve this today I'll get really behind when I leave on Friday."

"Well, finish your rune and then we'll go; I can wait," he said as he transfigured a chair out of a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Please, take your time."

Hermione observed him as he sat down. _What is he up to?_ She wondered. _Oh well, I guess I'll find out at lunch._ She continued to decipher her runes.

After a few minutes Malfoy let out a sigh which Hermione ignored. Five minutes later, another sigh, this one causing Hermione to look up from her cipher and glare at Malfoy. Just as Hermione got back into her runes he asked, "Are you deciphering every bloody rune known to man?"

"No, because we would already know what they mean," she retorted with a smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me, that's my trademark, get your own."

"Since you have completely broken my concentration, we can go now. But you're paying."

"A lady never pays when she is in the company of a Malfoy."

"So I'm a lady now? When did I get this upgrade?"

"Can you ever accept something at face value?"

Hermione scoffed, "When the offer is from a Malfoy, never."

And with that, they walked out of the ministry offices and dissaparated to muggle London.

"Would you please just make a decision so I can get back to work sometime this millennium?" Hermione pleaded.

"Because the runes are going to walk out of your office if you're late. I'm so sorry I want to find a place that is acceptable."

Hermione sighed. "It's not life or death Malfoy. I would be happy with haggis right now if it meant that we stopped wandering aimlessly around London. "

Draco stopped mid-stride and stared at the restaurant across the street. "Granger," he barked. "What is that place?"

Across the way was a small sushi bar in the shape of a sushi roll. "Ooh! That place has the best spicy tuna rolls in all of Britain. Have you ever had sushi before?"

"What is sushi?"

Hermione turned and stared at Draco. "Are you serious?"

"Of course! A Malfoy never kids."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Sushi is difficult to explain… it's raw fish with rice and other things wrapped in seaweed. I know it sounds revolting, but it is a lot better than it sounds."

"I'll take your word for it." Draco started walking again with Hermione keeping pace beside him.

They walked a few more blocks until Hermione started to smell the heavy aroma of Indian spices. "Ooh, that smells amazing! Can you tell which way it's coming from?"

"I think it's coming from around the corner. I'm willing to eat whatever that is if it smells that excellent."

They continued on around the corner and found what had to be the tiniest Curry restaurant in all of London. As they went inside, Hermione realized that it was a carry out place. "Uhh… Malfoy? There's no seating, we'll have to take it somewhere else."

"That's fine, I do believe that St. James Park is near here; we can eat there."

"Marvelous, I haven't been there in ages!" Hermione smiled and turned to face the menu on the wall. When she was ready, she glanced at Draco to see if he was ready yet, and judging by the perplexed look on his face, he was far from ready.

"You've never had Indian food either? Merlin, Malfoy, what do you eat?" She received this statement with a glare. Hermione sighed. "Would you like me to order for you?"

Draco replied with a mumbled "yes please", and started looking at his shoes.

At the park, they found a lovely bench underneath a large shade tree away from other people taking their after luncheon walks, and enjoyed their lunch.

"So, what scheming do you have in mind?" Hermione queried

"I'm still not entirely sure about this whole thing. How am I going to trap my wife in an affair that I don't even know she's having?"

"Malfoy, you and I both know how she acted in school towards Knott. She has to be seeing him behind your back, there's no way she's not."

"I'm sure you're right, but how come after five years there have been no rumors, no whispers at parties?"

"You're not the only one with deep pockets in the country. Pansy comes from stocked bank vaults as well, and money can buy silence."

Draco sighed. "Very true."

After several moments of ponderous silence, Hermione spoke. "I have a question: what set you off this time?" Draco gave her a puzzled look. "I mean, what caused the fight? I'm sure it couldn't have just been something small that brought you here, could it?"

He thought about it for a moment. "It wasn't that out of the ordinary, it's just these past few weeks, she's been hounding me for an heir, and I'm sick of it."

Draco continued to eat his lunch while Hermione chewed thoughtfully, until her eyes grew wide and she forcefully laid down her fork. "Oh my god!"

Draco jumped at her sudden outburst. "What? What's the matter?"

"Think about what you just said."

"That she's been hounding me for an heir?"

"Yes, but think about the amount of time you said."

"A few week- sweet, merciful Merlin, she's pregnant."

"Exactly! That's why she's needed you to bed her so desperately; she needs you to think it's yours!"

Draco sat wide eyed on the bench, staring out at the vast greenery of the park. "But how can we know for sure? She could just be particularly annoying."

"There are these magical things called pregnancy tests."

He glanced sidelong and her. "I know that, Granger, but you can't exactly have someone pee on a stick without their knowing it."

"For someone who touted the awesomeness that is being pure-blooded, you certainly think like a muggle sometimes. There are potions," she smirked.

"Hey now, what did I saw about smirking? And yes, I know there are potions, but it's a little difficult for one to go around attaining someone else's bodily fluids for testing, which is why we'll need a private investigator."

Hermione shook her head. "No, we won't need one. Think about it, who has the most access to her person? You do. Who has access to all of her bank accounts? You do. You can get closer to her secrets than anyone else can. And you're a Malfoy, your name can get you places. It can get you into the pockets of the people she's paid off, and it can get you the respect you need from those people so they tell you what she's hiding. We don't need a private eye for this, we need you."

"This is why you're the smartest with of our age, Granger."

Hermione blushed. "You would have thought of it… eventually." She said with a grin.

"Harpy."

"You know it. Anyway, as much fun as it has been scheming with you, I do believe I have to return to work before I'm fired."

Draco nodded. "Where do we go from here, now that we don't need to hire someone?"

"We can figure that out later. Do you want to just keep our scheduled meeting for Friday, but plot by ourselves?"

"That would be good. But let's go somewhere in muggle London, I don't want to be spotted and used as ammunition that I'm violating the pre-nup."

"Good. Meet me at my office at noon?"

"Perfect. See you then," he said with a nod, spun on his heel, and aparated.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Thought Hermione.

**A/N:** There it was. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated.

3 and hugs


End file.
